Bleach Randoms
by NilaEatsZombiesForBreakfast
Summary: This is a series of Bleach drabbles and short oneshots. The drabbles/oneshots will be Canon and AU. There will be parings from IchiRuki to ShuheixOC and anything in between. And no Yaoi. You can make requests but I can't promise I'll write it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Who Knew?**_

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

Paring(s)

IchigoxRukia

* * *

I sat bolt upright in bed. As the memories of raven locks and violet orbs flooded back.

But the beautiful girl was gone.

She had given me everything.

She had given me the power to protect.

Who knew how short our time would be?

That all too soon that girl would be gone, leaving me with nothing but memories.

* * *

A/N

This takes place in the time period after Ichigo loses his powers.

~Nila~


	2. Chapter 2

_**Who Would Have Thought?**_

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

ShuheixOC

* * *

There he was, he had been mine. I had hurt him and I had let him go, and now there he was, with his arm around some cutesy Barbie doll look alike.

Sure I had told myself that I was fine and I was over him.

It was a lie. It was a huge lie.

I still missed him, and still wanted him needed him even, regretted what I did. But I couldn't have him. At least not anymore.

But who would have thought I would have ran into him here of all places.

He came over and asked how I was. I said I was fine, but I wasn't. His pretty little girlfriend hanging onto him constantly eye fucking him.

I wanted to throw up. I wanted to bitch slap her so hard, to claim what was once mine. I wanted to say sorry. I wanted to tell him I still loved him.

But I had hurt him terribly, so I had no right to. I excused myself before I could do anything stupid.

Who would have thought I would run into him here?

* * *

A/N

The pairing is ShuheixOC but it can pretty much be about anyone.

~Nila~


	3. Chapter 3

_**Done**_

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

Pairing(s)

IchigoxRukia IchigoxOrihime UryuxOrihime

* * *

It was raining, more like pouring. Almost like the sky was in disproval of what I was doing. I didn't care what the sky thought. Frankly I didn't care what anyone thought. My heart had been broken and that's all that mattered. Ichigo had chosen Rukia not me. I didn't care. I was done. I quit.

As I looked at the city street below I wondered if it would be better to get a gun and put a bullet threw my brain. Or maybe I should use a razor blade. Slit my wrist and watch the blood slowly leave me body. No a gun was too easy and a razor was too hard. Jumping. That was the right way to end my life.

I was tired; I mean I haven't slept for days. I was hungry, because I haven't eaten in days either. I was cold and soaked to the bone, from the rain.

Most of all I was done. Done with everything. Done with life. Done with this gaping hole in my heart that would never heal. No matter how many times Uryu tried. I was done with this all consuming depression.

And those were the last thoughts I had before I jumped.

* * *

A/N

I have no idea why I made Orihime kill herself. A broken heart it no reason to kill yourself over. Maybe I killed her because I have the power to play God in this fanfiction universe so I can do whatever I want or maybe I killed her because I simply don't like her. Whatever, Hime fans please don't be too mad at me.

~Nila~


	4. Chapter 4

_**At Least He's Not Omaeda**_

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

ShunsuixOC

* * *

The woman groaned as she sleepily opened her eyes. It was a long night. She lost count of how many shots she had after the eighth. She tried to remember what happened the night before but all she could draw up was a blank. Her blue eyes glanced around the room and noticed it wasn't hers. She felt movement next to her and her body stiffened.

"Please don't be Omaeda, please don't be Omaeda." She chanted in her head.

That was until the body next to her moved closer, laid on arm around her bare waist, pulled her flush against his chest, and placed a barely noticeable kiss on to her shoulder blade. Since the arm was muscular, tan, and slightly hairy it couldn't be Omaeda's so she turned her head to take a look. Long wavy brown hair and warm gray eyes. It couldn't be, could it?

Yes it was the one and only Kyoraku Shunsui. The biggest womanizer and manwhore of Seireitei.

"Morning!" Shunsui greeted with a lazy smile.

A heavy blush covered the red-head's face as he turned her around to pull her into his chest. Slowly she wrapped her arms around her naked body to snuggle into him.

"So…" She mumbled quietly into his chest as the hair tickled her face. "What happened last night?"

"Does it really matter?" He asked while running a hand through her unruly hair.

"I would much rather enjoy the outcome than give you a play bye play."  
"You're right!" She laughed as she thought he maybe a manwhore but at least his not Omaeda.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aftermath**_

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

Pairing(s)

ByakuyaxHisana

I felt the feeling course through my body as I abruptly woke up from my reoccurring nightmare. I knew it was only a painful memory, but after reliving it so many times, it became a nightmare.

Ever since she died five years ago, I kept on reliving it in my dreams. I couldn't escape it, no matter how desperately I tried, no matter how emotionless, heartless or cold I became. It was always there.

"Hisana, why her….?" I sighed as I looked over at my night stand, where there was a small picture of a smiling raven haired woman sitting in a garden. It was a beautiful moment captured in the small photo.

"But now she's cold, in her grave, and it's because I couldn't save her." I muttered to myself. I knew she would want me to be happy, but it seemed like an impossible goal to me.

A/N

I have this theory that the reason why Byakuya is so cold isn't because he's a Kuchiki and was trained in the so called "Noble Way", but because he was so hurt by Hisana's death he started to shut down a bit and block his feelings and emotions. If Hisana never died I think Byakuya would be a lot more like his father Sojun.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Priorities**_

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

Pairing(s)

KisukexYoruichi

* * *

Kon, in Ichigo's body, Tasuki, Keigo, Chizuru and Ururu stared at a computer screen.

"You had a lot of free time to create such a detailed presentation." Kon said staring at the screen some more.

Suddenly Kisuke's face popped up on the screen starteling everyone a bit.

"Actually I'm quite busy."

He states.

"I'm tied up with some other things so Tessai is going to brief you. And thanks again it's been a big help to have you guys work together to take care of the Hollows. It gives me time to focus on my other more important priorities!" He says happily waving his fan.

"Kisuke!" The rag tag group heard the almost feline like purr of Yoruichi off screen.

"Are you done talking to them? I'm sick of waiting!"

Kisuke looked to the right with a pervy grin.

"Coming!"

He said in a sing song voice still happily waving his fan. Then he turned back to the screen.

"Well good luck everyone! I'll get in touch with you guys later!" Then the screen suddenly when black and showed the diagram of the Hollow.

Kon's eye started to twitch. "Other more important priorities me ass!"

Well to Kisuke and Yoruichi it was a top priority.

* * *

A/N

Who can guess what episode this is based off of?

~Nila~


	7. Chapter 7

_**Timeless **_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

Paring(s)

ShunsuixNanao or ShunNana

* * *

Nanao sighed as she watched her Captain sitting under a cherry blossom tree, sipping his Sake as usual, and his straw hat in his lap as he tilts his head back to watch the sunlight through the blossoms.

She's not sitting but standing next to him. Her back straight, eyes forward. Almost like a pristine black line against the vibrant backsplash that is Shunsui Kyoraku.

She raises her hand smoothly to adjust her glasses not really paying attention when he compares her too the poetry that he knows little of but loves so much.

There's a quiet grace about her movements that she's hardly aware of the Shunsui calls elegances and timeless. Honestly she could care less.

But there was something some what elegant and timeless about there relationship.

Like the way she severs him white rice with smooth chopsticks and changes his Sake with water when she's deemed he "has had enough". Or the way he passes her futon at night. His bare feet pad the shining hardwood floors as they paused to shut the rice paper door on his way down the hall.

The relationship really is timeless and will last until the end of time.

Which is something they are both forever grateful for.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Forbidden**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

ShuheixOCxIzuru

* * *

He knew he shouldn't love her, but he did. He thought that he was being a terrible friend to Shuhei for loving her. But how could he not love her? She was one of the few good things that happened to him since Captain or traitorous Captain Ichimaru left.

Apparently Shuhei thought so too, because he wasted no time falling for her.

Izuru wasn't mad at his dear friend. He never admitted his feelings for the brown eyed girl, so how could he be mad?

He sighed as he sat at the table with all his friends drinking another glass of Sake, forcibly pulling his eyes away from the beautiful girl in front of him.

She was forbidden and he would never have her.

* * *

A/N

Awww poor Izuru! Why must I be so cruel to him!?

~Nila~


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nicknames**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

IchigoxOC

* * *

"I swear to god if you say that nickname one more time I'm going to kill you."

Ichigo said some what calm. Kinda like those serial killers in the movies right before they kill you.

The girl was a bit taken aback by that but smiled anyway.

"Fine, fine, I wouldn't call you strawberry anymore."

Ichigo relaxed after hearing that but right before he turned around the girl said, "So, can I come over your house today… Star Burst." She snickered loving that way Ichigo's back would tense then relax as he started to yell at her.

"I'm going to kill your ass!" He yelled.

"No your not." She stated.

"What… yes I-

"You're not going to kill my ass because you think it's cute." She laughed as she walked away leavening a very confused carrot top behind.

"I-I…I What!?" Ichigo yelled running after the girl.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sleeping**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does.

* * *

Pairing(s)

ShuheixRangiku

* * *

Rangiku sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night. Sleep she thought. Isn't that what people were supposed to do at night?

But it seemed like something Shuhei had no trouble doing according to his body sprawled a crossed that mattress and the deep snores that were coming from his sleeping form.

She glanced at her engagement ring on her finger. "Dear god!" She groaned. "I need sleep!" She said as she fell back on the mattress.

At this rate she was going to fall asleep at the alter.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Ink**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

RenjixOC

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this!?" Groaned the man.

"Stop being a baby!" The woman snapped.

"The guys are gonna to grill me!" He whined.

"For being it love?" She asked.

Renji sent her a glare which turned into a wince. He really was being a baby. His whole body was covered in tribal tattoos, so adding the name of the beautiful woman in front of him to his left pec, right above his heart, should be easy.

She grinned as she watched the ink sink into his skin. Not just because it showed his love for her, but because the guys where so going to grill him.

* * *

A/N

Yes Renji is getting a tattoo of a girl's name but that is something I do not suggest doing.

~Nila~


	12. Chapter 12

_**Smiling **_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

ByakuyaxOC

* * *

"Good morning Captain Kuchiki!" She cheerfully said.

"Good morning." He simply said in his baritone voice.

"What a lovely spring morning!" She stated in an equally cheerful voice.

"Indeed it is." He spoke simply. Then the girl glanced to her right to see her stoic Captain smiling.

Yes the great Kuchiki Byakuya was smiling. Seeing his smile in turned caused the small woman to smile.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks with a quirk of his ebony eyebrow.

"You have a cute smile, Captain Kuchiki!" She says walking away from her Captain as her blonde ponytail bopped up and down.

* * *

A/N

Byakuya smiling?! Isn't that a sign of the apocalypse?! Right behind Ikkaku admitting he's bald!

~Nila~


	13. Chapter 13

_**Will it Ever Stop Raining**_

* * *

Disclaimer

Sadly I do not own Bleach Tite does, but I do own my OC so please don't use her unless you ask first.

* * *

Pairing(s)

UryuxOC

* * *

The rain fell heavily from mournful grey clouds, nourishing the dry Earth below. The streets of Karakura Town were void of people, all of them seeking refuge under roofs.

Nestling close to the young man beside her, she steadied the umbrella she held in order to protect the two of them from the rain.

"Rin," He said, as the girl looked up at him with a questioning look.

The bespectacled young man stopped walking, and the young brunette stopped too, so both would remain shield from the rain with her umbrella.

He was silent for a moment, as if contemplating something, before he spoke.

"You'll be fine on your own right?"

A confused look set itself upon her freckled features, as a breathless, 'Huh?' escaped her lips.

The ravenette scrutinized the person in from of him, then turned his steely gaze to the street ahead, watching the rain drops fall to the pavement.

Frowning in confusion, she observed him; his hands were in his pockets, his eyes hidden behind the glare of his glasses, his raven locks slightly damp.

"But we're not even close to my house yet," She stated, and then lit up," Do you want to stop by the café? Or the sushi bar? Or-

"Rin," He said solemnly, and his tone made her blue eyes widen in realization, "You'll be fine on your own, right?"

Now that he asked the question twice, she knew what he meant.

"Uryu, you…" She stated slowly, feeling the thudding of her heart against her rib cage, "But why would you…"

"You'll be fine on your own, right?" He asked yet a third time.

He forced the subtle goodbye on the young woman, even though she knew how bad he was at expressing himself, this kind of consolation; this abrupt confrontation… it wasn't right.

Swallowing thickly, the brunette nodded once.

She watched as he broke free from her solemn, melancholic gaze and away from her umbrella, from there bond, from her grasp, and her heart, until she couldn't see him anymore.

She dropped her umbrella as her knees buckled; she landed on the sidewalk with a wet plop.

"Stupid Uryu," She murmured, biting her lip, forcing herself not to let out a sob. "You know that I... that I lied, yet you left…" She said in shaky breathes.

The rain continued to fall, merciless and unforgiving, soaking the young woman to the bone.

As she sat there on the middle of the wet sidewalk she wondered if it was ever going to stop raining.

* * *

A/N

Oh stupid Uryu! This actually based off of a break up I had.

~Nila~


End file.
